


Better

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Steve and Clint have an agreement that whenever Clint has a minor injury, Steve will be there to patch him up
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope people like this ficlet. Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you do <3

After a battle like this, Steve knows he won’t find Clint in the medbay. No, Clint will be in their room despite his injuries. Before they started dating, Steve would have gotten angry and upset, would have ordered Clint to see a doctor. But he knows why Clint does what he does these days. At least when it comes to most things. They’d come to a compromise regarding his injuries. If they are really bad, Clint goes to see a doctor. If they are minor, Steve will patch him up instead. He stops by medical anyway once he has checked on their other teammates to grab some supplies and then he heads to their room.

When he walks in, Clint is sitting on their bed. Steve leans down to kiss his lips and gives him a fond look. He places a hand on Clint’s cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks. 

“Been better, but definitely been worse,” Clint says, “Just a nasty cut on my leg, I think.” 

“I’ll take a look,” Steve says. 

He carefully removes Clint’s pants. Then he gets on his knees and inspects the cut. He cleans it, soothing Clint when it stings and then he bandages it up gently. Once he’s done he presses a soft kiss next to the bandage. 

“All better?” He says. 

“All better,” Clint says, motioning with his hands, “Come here.” 

Steve gets up off his knees and sits down next to him on the bed. Clint pulls him closer and kisses him deeply. Rearranges so they are lying down, bodies closely together. 

“Been wanting to do that since you did that thing with that lamppost and your shield,” He says. 

“Well, don’t hold back,” Steve grins and kisses his boyfriend again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr :)


End file.
